


Unwanted

by TheMysteriousWriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousWriter/pseuds/TheMysteriousWriter
Summary: You are the prince of Hyrule, but when your sister tries to get you an appointed knight, you immediately reject the idea.





	Unwanted

"For the last time, I don't need anyone to protect me!" You yelled at your sister, Zelda. You and her generally get along really well, but you both had your moments.

"Yes, you do, and I have the perfect candidate!" She told you, knowing that your curiosity would give in.

"This isn't fair!" You pleaded. "You already knew Daniel when he became your knight. Why do I get someone completely new. Not to mention the fact that I don't need a knight! I have the triforce."

"Because I think your really going to like him. He's an amazing knight, he's smart, kind, and..." she stopped walking suddenly, causing you to bump into her back. "He is really hot".

You blushed profusely. Your sister knew you were gay, and loved to tease you about boys. "Well... ummm..." you stuttered, an unusual characteristic. "Why do I not get to meet him before the ceremony?"

"Because! It's tradition! Now go! You have to get changed!" She shouts at you in a teasing manner as you walk away to get changed, smiling to yourself.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"Hero of Hyrule... Chosen by the sword that seals the darkness..." you say, repeating the lines you have spent the last few weeks memorizing. However, you turn your attention to Link, who's kneeling at your feet. You have yet to get a proper look at his face and the front of his body, but looking down now you can see his long, golden locks. They shimmer in the light, and you think that it might be the nicest hair you've ever seen.

"... and we hope that the two of you will grow stronger together as one." You pause for a moment, trying to process some feelings. Why do you need to do this, you have the triforce for goodness sake! You don't need protection! Link glances up at you, unsure of why you've stopped. Its the first real look you've gotten at his face, and, however much you may dislike him, you have to agree with Zelda. He is gorgeous, with beautiful cerulean eyes that you could just get lost in.... No! Focus (Y/N)! You're here to say some lines and then avoid this... this... unwanted knight, not fall in love with him! You breath in and out, before continuing to speak.

"Forged in the long distant past, the sword that seals the darkness..." as you read, you can hear your sister and the champions talking in hushed tones. You briefly wonder what they're talking about, and, before you know it, you've finished your lines. As the champions and Zelda begin to make their way back to the castle, Link stands up and begins to talk to you. 

"Hey... I'm Link, and I'm your knight... but of course you already knew that... ha ha... so, it looks like we're going to be spending a lot of time together, so-"

This is so awkward, and you're definitely not helping. He's clenching his teeth and rubbing the back of his neck. He looks adorable. You hate him. You hate that you like him. He does seem really nice. But you don't need him. So, before you know it, you're interrupting him.

"Please don't talk to me." And, with that, you spin on your heel and walk away, leaving a shocked Link in your trail.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Unfortunately for you, Links room is directly across the hall from yours (Why? Well, according to Zelda, it's in the 'interest of safety'), making avoiding him difficult. So, somewhat predictably, you fail, when you literally walk directly into him. Him and Zelda are both the same age, meaning you're a few months younger than him, which has the unfortunate side effect of meaning you're a bit shorter than him.

"Your majesty! I'm so sorry! Please, allow me to-"

"It... It's fine, just... leave me alone" you say to him, before pushing past him, entering your room and shutting the door behind you, leaning against it. You sigh, so many conflicting emotions running through your head, but before you can even begin to process them, you can hear Zelda walk through the corridor. 

"Hey, Zelda?" Oh, and there it is. That adorkable awkwardness. Ugh. Why is he so... perfect.

"Is there anything I've done to (Y/N)? Like, without realizing?" Link questions.

"No, just... don't worry about it. He's still against the idea of having someone to protect him, just give him some time, and he'll warm up to you." Zelda states sympathetically.

"Ok... sure." Link said, his voice audibly dampening.

You can hear footsteps echo down the hallway, Zelda leaving. Assuming that the dialogue happening outside was done, you walked away from the door. However, as soon as you reached your bed, you heard a knock on your door. You turned around, just in time to see the door open, and Link poke his head in. 

"Hey, prince, I know that... you're not particularly... happy with our situation right now, but... things always get better. Please just... give me a chance..." His voice broke slightly as he delivered the last sentence, sounding pretty upset about the whole situation. As he spoke, you slowly turned around, watching him speak. However, as he finished speaking, you just continued to watch him, keeping your face neutral.

"Yeah... So, uhhh.... I just wanted to get that off my chest, and uhh... yeah, so, bye." 

He turned to move away, but, before he could, you quickly called out to him.

"Link?"

"Yeah?" He spun around immediately, like a puppy. A cute, adorable puppy. 

"Please, just... call me (Y/N)."

And with that, he smiled that adorable, goofy smile, and left your room.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Please feel free to comment down below what you want to see next! A sequel? Another Male!Reader insert? Let me know! (Just no anime please.)
> 
> Bye!


End file.
